demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Arachnis
Personality Arachnis is an Beautiful enchantress who prefers to gain attention from men through her good looks and then devour them whole. Even though she is evil, she can be very kind hearted in certain scenarios and is execellent at making plans and is a thinker. Bio Arachnis was once a kind young soul who wondered freely through the islands of Noctis during her early years, and she was a very bright child who enjoyed helping others and being the sunshine of the island. This all changed however when her parents died due to their house sinking into the ocean with them still inside. After this, Arachnis became a bit less joyful in her ways but instead had a new goal of saving the island which was now sinking deep into the oceans depths day by day. If she did not do something soon then the entire island would submerge under the sea. After she reached the age of 23, Arachnis married a man named Dr. Nigohara and worked with him in order to find a way to save the island. Dr. Nigohara was a scientist but also a ladies man. After noticing that her husband was constantly cheating on her, Arachnis became tired of it and ate his head. This influenced her to become a more darker witch in her ways since she used spider magic. Unable to save the island do to the death of her partner, the island one day collapsed and dunked all inside of it into the water killing them all. Arachnis soon seeing that it was her fault that they died, she became a dark wizard and created the Grendel Vault guild. Abilities Spider Appendage- This is a physical ability which allows her to manipulate and control spider like appendages that stick out of her back and can reach up to a length of over 30ft. These appendages are very powerful and almost as thick and hard as steel but can be cut off. She can produce a large amount of these appendages and they can regrow if torn and sliced. These appendages are EXTREMELY powerful and and strong, able to handle tons of pressure on them. Their outside structure is usually like a metalic bone texture and can also be used to cut and impale her enemies. Draining Fang- (This ability is usually used through two mouth like structures hidden in the palm of her hand, one on each. These mouth like structures are actually used as spinnerets as seen in her web manipulation ability) Draining Fang is an ability that allows her to drain the magical energy from magical attacks and power up her regular striking attacks from her spider legs which can be shot out from he bakc at any given time and very quickly. If she manages to drain the energy out of an enemies fire attack for example, then it will decease before it can hit her and allows her to attack the enemy. She cannot consume too much energy however other wise she will explode and this also works with blood. Draining fang is her most used and basic offense attack and can be released in the form of a crimson energy slash which depending on how many energy has been absorbed can destroy an large area in seconds. She can also create channels which will absorb energy a bit at a time and direct it out instead of holding it in so that she wont explode from absorbing too much. When she directs the energy, it comes out as a crimson red energetic cannon and last as long as it takes to drain the energy from large attacks. However this leaves her highly open because she cannot do any other attacks while using this and must stand in one place as the energy becomes almost like a pillar around her body after being direct from the magical attack to her and transfered into raw energy. She can only use this ability 3 times during a fight unless shes absorbing regular sized things, but if she needs to channel the energy somwhere else instead of absorbing it then it wont work. Dream Catcher- Dream catcher is the ability that earned her the alias that many people know her by. It allows her to put an enemy to sleep if they get caught inside of the web and once this happens she inflicts nightmares into them using their memory and then manifests it into reality. Those who are caught in this web will then have a symbol on their forehead that depicts the upper half of an spider web. After their nightmare is manifested, the enemy wakes up and is then attacked by it. This a last resort and cannot be activated unless she is on the verge of death. = Spider Beckoning- This ability allows her to manipulate spiders. These spiders are usually poisonous and also have certain levels. A Class Spiders: Are nearly 10'3 with half human bodies but lower spider bodies including spider legs and the rare. They usually come equipped with a black and rigid spear and/or an ax or cleaver. ''' '''B Class Spiders: These type of spiders are usually regular sized and come in large numbers to overcome the enemy and cover their bodies while continuously biting them. They are also able to drain their blood or energy and grow in size. Widows Poison- This poison causes the enemy to rot from the inside out. It is usually coating or inside of sharp objects and must enter the body to become lethal. = Web Manipulation- This ability allows her to create webs and manipulate them. She has 3 different types of webs, Support webs, razor webs, and carnage webs. Support webs are usually just for regular uses such as sticking to materials, grabbing tings, and other uses. Razor webs are used for attacks, and are far stronger than steel. They are used to slice things up by causing others to run into it, making it also a defense ability. Carnage Webs are darker in color and if it gets on an enemy then it will begin to scramble on their body and wrap its self around them, slowly poisoning the enemy. It can be taken off verious ways, the most common way is through fire or tearing it off, and the poison is easy curable. Her webs are usually released through mouth like holes on each of her palms with something similar to teeth inside of it. Once the webs are released, the teeth like structures cut them. = Nest- This ability allows her to implant spider eggs into her enemies body which hatch as soon as they anter the blood stream and the enemies body begins to become infested with spiders as they try to occupy other parts of the body and devour the enemy from the inside out. = Category:Grendel Vault Category:Female Characters Category:Caster Category:Guildmasters